


When All You See Is Darkness, Look For The Light

by Frost_or_Fire



Series: Maid Sonic hehe [2]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Universe - Spy vs. Spy, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Freedom Fighters, M/M, Slow Build, everyone wears clothes, gun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frost_or_Fire/pseuds/Frost_or_Fire
Summary: When the whole planet fits under one man’s thumb, there’s always someone to revolt against them. Sonic and his friends lived in a walled-in city where everything is dull and dreary, but only when they found an ancient artifact they are given the power to fight back against their oppressors.Sonadow will come in later chapters.
Relationships: Knuckles the Echidna/Rouge the Bat, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, mentioned Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: Maid Sonic hehe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2095698
Kudos: 6





	When All You See Is Darkness, Look For The Light

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to work on this fic till its end chapter, tho I can't make promises sadly. I do hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have been planning for its release.
> 
> Warning that updates will be dreadfully slow.

What is it like to be consumed with hatred? Is it the feeling of being tossed into a pot of boiling water with your blood steaming in your veins? Or would it be stuck on a small island in the middle of a never-ending ocean and you find yourself caught within a hurricane. If so would that storm be the physical embodiment of your emotions and all you can do is sit still and hold on to something to ride it out? Everyone gets stuck within that storm and sometimes we meet the eye of it all, where everything goes calm and we think through our dilemma. And only when we reach the end of that thought process, we figure out a solution of how to hold out from the other half of the storm.

The anger is dwelt with. The stress from it could be referenced to a cup. Everyone’s cup is different. Some big, some small. We have to pour out some of that frustration and that could be referred to as venting or self-care. But even when the cup is poured, there are still droplets lingering in the cup and those could be called grudges or people clinging on to problems that could never be forgotten.

\----------------------------------

There was nothing but peace and quiet in the sound workshop. Peace as in the safety of the underground base they call home and the quiet being the chattering of mobians walking in the halls of said base. What could be mostly picked up from the chatter is the strict control over Metropolis City and the upcoming revolution that may or may not occur.

No one knows who reins control over Metropolis but they have a good guess and idea that it had to be Ivo Robotnik. Their proof being of the robots and machines that run the streets and have complete control over businesses. But no one has ever seen that man. His name is everywhere no one can put a face with the name. He has never been photo oped, never featured in articles with pictures. Ivo was a ghost but he was seen for his deeds and influence on mobians. So no one puts a nice face to his name whenever they think of him.

A small group of friends has come together to theorize that his influence, however, wasn’t all of his doing. How they came upon this conclusion is in the palms of a kit whos tinkers in the small designated lab. The room filled with clinking of metal tools that he used to craft a machine that could translate the voices and location that feature in the message.

Another factor to their problem is a hunt to find seven strange emeralds to collect any sort of information to save the world from a possible invasion if they’re not swift enough.

Tails frown down at his latest invention, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his wrist. His blue eyes stare intently at his work to see if there were any modifications that need to be made.

He notices a screw has come loose and eagerly tighten it back in. “There ya go.” 

The boy smiles at his work before moving away to type into a laptop on his updates for his machinery. His help goes a long way for the people he commissions for. The group’s name is “The Freedom Fighters” and what they do lives up to their name. They fight back against terrorism and suppression from Robotnik.

A small knock comes to the door of his workshop, he pays no mind to it though, and lets the person enter on their own. After all, there was only a small handful of people who comes into his personal workplace and he already knows who it is.

“Good Morning Miles, how have you been?” 

Sally Acorn, Leader of the Rebellion. She doesn’t have any powers per se but she haves amazing problem-solving abilities along with her agility to get her around. She is seen as the Big sister of everyone in the compound. She is the only one that calls him Miles and probably the only one that he’ll let get away with calling him by his first name.

“It has been going smoothly actually, as far as I know, this week has been pretty slow and quiet.” Tails quip, turning around from his computer screen to give her his full attention.

She nods along to that notion, “Not a very good sign. Robotnik would be coming up scheming if he has gone quiet all of a sudden.” Her blue eyes drifted off to the side, the red glow off the device capturing her attention. “Has there been any progress regarding the artifact?”

Tails shake his head, his namesakes dropping to the floor. “I couldn’t get any more intel from it, however, I did manage to track down a linked source that connects to the frequency.”

“You’re saying that there could be another linked device that is getting messages from this one?” 

“Not from it, but exactly like it.”

“Excellent,” Sally praises, a smile gracing her face, and looks around the room to catch anything out of place.

A table’s surface is cleared off, obviously, someone has taken their things and left.

“Where’s Sonic?”

Tails gave a smile and turn around to go back into his research, knowing that their discussion was over as quickly as it had started. “Oh you know, he went out for a run. Told me he was gonna stretch his legs.”

Sally gave a worn-out sigh to that, crossing her arms over her chest and analyzes the dirt on the metal surface of the singled out table in the room. “How long ago?”

“Since 5 in the morning, he looked like he needed to lose some energy in my opinion.” Tails add, already typing away on his report.

“It’s already 9:30, he been out for almost 5 hours?” she frowns pulling out her wrist communicator to pull up a map. “He’s miles away, is he alright? He doesn’t normally do this…”

“Trust me, he needs to release some stress. He’s having problems sleeping..” Tails said, pausing in his typing as the events from this morning play out. “He’ll be back.”

\------------------------

If you had a birds-eye view, you can faintly see a blue line zapping through the trees at lightning speed. The zig-zagging to avoid collision with the flora was none other than a blue hedgehog dashing around with sharp turns with a narrowed down sense of precision.

Earth was kicked up from underneath red sneakers as the fastest living thing moves around without a care. Green eyes narrowed in determination, mouth in a stiff line, Sonic was laser-focused on his path through the forest.

With the stern expression on his face, Sonic zips through the terrain, testing the limits of his powers. He runs over fallen logs, leaps over rivers and creeks, skid down mountainsides, and climb over mossy boulders. All without heaving for a breath or breaking a sweat.

He only comes to a stop when he reaches a peak, standing at the edge of a cliff, he takes shallow breaths as he stares off into the morning horizon. The sky is filled with blue and yellow hues and making way to noon. His nose is filled with the smell of lavender and morning dew.

His limbs relax where he stood rigid before.

It was slowly becoming morning routine at this point. Struggling to sleep from hyper activeness or his dreams chasing after him.

“Another morning, Another day closer to figuring out all this mess..” Sonic spoke to himself, leaning over his bent knee to look down the cliff was standing at.

A memory surfaces and all he could see his mother’s face, full of distraught at seeing her son flee from their home. ‘Sonic!’ He could still hear her voice calling out to him. But he couldn’t go back.

They were running from machines, they had their own problem at hand.

Sonic lets out a shuddering breath, his mind haunted at seeing his mother so scared.

He ran far enough, no one was out there besides him. He can let his emotions manifest and no one could see their rising hero show fear.

So many people were counting on him, He couldn’t show a trace of fear.

He clenches his jaw and looks ahead of himself, making fists at his sides.

“I will save everyone and defeat Robotnik.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
